


Unboxing

by Diggy



Series: Riley Universe [SDV] [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cohabitation, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, moving day, upacking, well they're getting there anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: After all those years and all those plans, they finally made it.Their very first apartment in Zuzu city.But when so many changes take one of the pair by sentimental surprise, there might need to be a little distraction in order to get his spirits up. After all, may as well break in the new place, right?[drabble]
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Series: Riley Universe [SDV] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797919
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Unboxing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsRoflWaffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRoflWaffle/gifts).



> Dedicated to MrsRoflWaffle because I'm pretty sure it was your little headcanon about Sebastian having his nipples pierced I had to bring it into a ficlet at one point or another, lol.

****

* * *

“We really did it,” Sam announced almost solemnly as he stood in the center of the apartment --  _ his _ apartment -- overlooking the mess before him. The room was a maze of cardboard boxes, stacks of books, musical equipment, half-assembled furniture, and a medley of other trinkets and belongings. “I honestly can’t believe we did it.”

From behind him, Sebastian sat on the floor and made an amused sound in his throat. “Are you going to stand in the middle of our living room all night saying that, or are you actually going to unpack something?” He opened a large box in front of him and made a silent cheer upon viewing it’s contents. “Hey, I found our bedsheets and blankets.”  _ At least they’d have that to get them through the night. _

Sam turned to Sebastian and stared at him as if some big revelation had just been presented to him.

_ Our _ living room.

_ Our _ bedsheets.

_ Our  _ blankets.

Sam felt himself subconsciously dig a hand into his hair and widen his eyes in Sebastian’s direction.

_ Holy shit. _

“Your silence is  _ deafening, _ Sam.” Sebastian teased again with a smirk but when the blond standing all statuesque a few feet away didn’t respond, Sebastian lowered the blankets in his arms and frowned. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” the living statue responded a little distantly. Still, he didn’t move from his spot and let his blue eyes scan the room slowly. Boxes, belongings, and empty walls that would one day fill with new memories. A life waiting to be lived in there.  _ With _ Sebastian. Just  _ Sam _ and  _ Sebastian. _

_ Holy shit. _

Sebastian stacked the blankets off to the side beside him and stood up quietly from the floor. The rings of worry had begun to twinkle when Sam trailed off about the apartment and become more pronounced the quieter he remained. Sebastian approached the other man quietly, partly because he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on since usually it was  _ Sam  _ consoling  _ him _ , and partly because he didn’t want to startle him. The one person in his life he was usually telling to  _ slow down _ or  _ shut up, _ was now being eerily still and quiet.

Sebastian’s hand very lightly touched Sam’s arm, pale fingers against Sam’s sunkissed warmth. The blond turned to him with a weak smile. It wasn’t really one of worry or upset, just... _ off balance. _

“This is weird,” he said quietly. He looked back over the boxes and leaned slightly into Sebastian’s frame. “It’s good,” he added quickly. “Just... _ weird… _ ”

It was mildly amusing seeing Sam get all sentimental, and Sebastian knew he probably was being insensitive to make a joke of it right now. Yet, he couldn’t restrain himself and instead made a noise in the back of his throat like a half-swallowed chuckle. “Two small-town guys moving into their first apartment together in the big city?”

“Sebastian.” 

Sebastian knew that voice. It wasn’t a threat or warning, but it held a specific tone he recognized. One that was rather politely asking him to  _ fuck off. _

Sebastian frowned, and his hands pulled the blond’s arm a little closer to him so Sam would turn and face him. “What’s wrong?” 

“Just weird,” he responded rather emptily. “I mean we’ve been talking about moving to the city since we were teenagers but...this is different.” 

Different.

They  _ definitely _ had dreamed about moving here as kids. Sam with a hunger to pursue music and return to the city he grew up in before moving to the valley, and Sebastian with an insatiable desire to live in a town of art and spirit where he could be anonymous in a crowd. They’d talked about it, planned it, had a whole fantasy going about being roommates in a shitty apartment in the downtown area of Zuzu City.

They  _ hadn’t _ talked about being a couple when this grand move was being planned. That part hadn’t been part of the dream back then. Sam hadn’t figured out his own sexuality yet, hadn’t met Riley, and hadn’t figured out he was hopelessly enamored with his best friend. He couldn’t complain, though. This was a welcome plot twist. 

Sam’s arms wrapped snug around Sebastian, pulling him close until he could cup the side of his neck and bring him in for a kiss, long and slow and lingering just the right amount to make your mind hazy and lips still tingle after you seperated. He rested his forehead against the darker male’s and smiled wide. “Pretty cool we can do that whenever we want now,” Sam chuckled warmly.

Sebastian’s hands seemed to wander on their own according, settling at Sam’s lower back and drawing slow, lazy shapes onto his skin. “We did a lot  _ more _ than that on  _ numerous _ occasions back in Pelican Town,” Sebastian quipped. 

_ In his basement, mainly. After everyone had gone to sleep. Where no one would hear them. _

Sam chuckled but rather than let Sebastian burst his bubble any further, kissed him again, this time deeper with his tongue tasting Sebastian’s until both their heads were spinning and breath a little uneasy, a little heavy, and a lot  _ heated _ in their chests.

Sebastian was positively breathless. His hot, moist breath suffocating and intoxicating to Sam’s senses and heating him up from the inside out. It made his blood bubble in his veins and heart race, and all thoughts go cloudy because there was only  _ one thing  _ on his mind now.

Sebastian’s hands didn’t ask permission this time around, slipping under Sam’s shirt as his mouth seemed to pull air out of Sam’s lungs for him to breathe instead. His fingers ghosted over the smooth lines and planes of Sam’s stomach and torso, his skin quivering under the feather-light touch until Sam gave a low groan from deep in his chest.

“Fuck,” he mumbled quietly. He gave into Sebastian’s hands, and with a heated grunt separated from his boyfriend’s lips just long enough to rip his own t-shirt up and over his head.

“That’s the goal in mind,” Sebastian teased. Before he could say anything else, Sam was pulling his long-sleeved shirt off of him as well. Hot lips and tongue met his mouth, kisses and nipping teeth down Sebastian’s throat, open mouthed against his adams apple and heading south down his chest…

“Fuck,” Sebastian cursed headily when his back pressed up against the wall and he dug his fingers into golden locks. Sam’s tongue tweaked one pierced nipple, flicking at the silver little barbell with the tip of his tongue before sucking the sensitive peak like an open-mouthed kiss. Sebastian’s body trembled with a low moan and gasp of breath, jeans tightening almost painfully and breath harsh in his chest.

Before Sebastian could think of anything else or contain the building pressure low in his abdomen, hands clawed at his belt and zipper and something about the sound of that reminded him of something potentially devastating to this grand  _ unboxing. _

“Wa-wa-wait,” Sebastian’s breathless pants paused Sam, who was already on his knees but stopped as requested and rested his sweaty forehead against Sebastian’s stomach. His hands were snug against the back of Sebastian’s thighs and he tried not to thinking about how close Sam’s mouth was.

“If this is another joke,” Sam paused to catch his breath. He made a playfully, teasing nip to Sebastian’s stomach and smiled feeling his breath tremble and stomach quake under his ministrations. “You’re sleeping on the floor tonight.”

Sebastian chuckled, hand absently raking through stiff golden locks. It was almost torture stopping Sam when he was already imagining where this was going. He had a good reason for the pause, however.

“Do you know what box the lube’s in?”

Sam paused, frozen still and silent for a long minute.

_ “Fuck.” _

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see these two fools fall in love and see how it all began (and can handle a f/m Shane relationship too) make sure to check out my on-going fanfction, "Sunshine Through Dark Clouds." Additionally, I also have a 5.5k+ word one-shot titled "Preferably, You" which is also full of Sambastian goodness.
> 
> Also, I'm bored at home and really want more folks to gush over stardew (and brainstorm fics with) so consider joining my teeny tiny little sever at this invite link: https://discord.gg/Md8xBJJ
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you thought of this short little teaser with a comment below!  
> Lots of love at a distance,  
> \- Digs


End file.
